smash_hit_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Checkpoint 116
Info This checkpoint is fake. It contains many stringed obstacles, and Sliding Glass Panes, DNA strands. There are also a lot of Boss fights here. This stage has 25 stages, and to compensate for the huge amount of balls lost, many Star, Octahedron and Pyramid crystals are found here. Waves In the middle of every stage (except the Boss stage), and the beginning of the checkpoint, you see blue transparent waves which make you crash, losing 15 balls instead of 10. To deflect the waves you must save at least 2 Infinite Balls (break through) or 1 Time Slow (lessens force), so you can get though the powerful waves. (remember: ocean theme?) Stages Stage 1 (2 parts) You find four Infinite Balls here at the start, to break through the waves in the beginning AND the middle of the stage. This stage mostly contains 3 types of stringed obstacles, specifically: 15 Square on Strings, 7 Paintings, 2 Pentagons on Strings, and 14 Rectangles on Strings. 5 Octahedral Crystals, 7 Pyramids, 10 Stars are found here. 3 Explosive Balls are found here as well. Stage 2 20 DNA strands are found here, like Checkpoint 1 stage 2. There are also 20 pyramids in this stage. 7 Infinite Balls and 2 Explosive Balls are found here. Stage 3 This stage has 5 Sliding Glass Panes and 3 glass bars. 3 Pyramids, 5 Octahedrons and 1 Star crystal are found here. 4 Time Slows are found here, and 2 Infinite Balls in the middle. Stage 4-24 Subsequent stages, up until the end of stage 24, will repeat this same course over and over again. Stage 25 This Boss fight has a lot of Moving Columns to simulate waves (remember: ocean theme?) and 8 Star crystals (80 balls). An Infinite Balls is also seen here, and 1 Explosive Ball, and 1 Time Slow. There is also a Plasma Sword (lightsaber) to collect. * The Boss here is the Cross-shaped Boss, but armored as well, and with 2 laser cannons. The laser cannons and the cube cannons will swap places after a shot. (i.e. Laser, glass, laser, glass, ad infinitum). The plasma sword * You cannot dodge the laser beams, or block them with the balls (remember, Checkpoint 3?), instead you need to use your plasma sword (lightsaber) to absorb the laser. However, during this time you are holding the sword (lightsaber), you cannot throw any balls. * You can also sacrifice the sword (lightsaber) to cut the Boss apart, but it can still operate as long as it's cannon hasn't been destroyed. You will lose your ability to block the laser beams for the rest of the fight. However you can get it back again, as it's at the far end of the stage (at the end of the fight). The laser * The laser will make you lose all your balls, unless you have Infinite Balls. However, even with the power-up, you still cannot destroy the back of the Boss while it's shooting, (remember, normal boss fights?). (Be sure to destroy the back and the sides before losing all your balls and using your Infinite Balls) * The Boss still operates on the same principle of: destroy all the glass sides, the Boss goes down. End The end of the fight has 4 Star crystals at the end, and a 1 button door leading to Checkpoint 117. Table of objects